Album
The classification of dinos is based on albums and sub albums. The album or sub album of a dino is especially important in using skills. The Carnivore albums are Theropoda, Pterosaur, and Marine Reptile. The Herbivore albums are Thyreophora, Marginocephalia, Ornithopoda, and Sauropoda . Every dino, including DNA and other variations, has an album. We're hoping to collect them all here. +Big shoutout to PREDATORZ for making this page happen! Note: The some of the ordering is just a wild guess. ''Thyreophora: ''' Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-51-29.png|Ankylosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-40-58.png|Kentrosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-50-44.png|Stegosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-50-52.png|Hungarosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-50-58.png|Huayangosaurus IMG 0447.PNG|DNA Ankylosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-09-45.png|DNA Kentrosaurus IMG 0448.PNG|DNA Stegosaurus DNAHungarosaurus.png|DNA Hungarosaurus Huayangosaurus_Album.jpg|DNA Huayangosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-10-04.png|Rare Ankylosaurus Album Rare Kentrosaurus.PNG|Rare Kentrosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-10-16.png|Rare Stegosaurus Album Rare Hungarosaurus.PNG|Rare Hungarosaurus RareEuoplocephalus.png|Rare Euoplocephalus Screenshot 2013-08-04-11-51-32.png|Rare Antarctopelta Album DNA Rare Stegosaurus.PNG|DNA Rare Stegosaurus Empty album.png Empty album (1).png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Antarctopelta_Album.jpg|Blitz Rare Antarctopelta Empty album.png Album Super Rare Ankylosaurus (Type 1).PNG|Super Rare Ankylosaurus (Type 1) Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Gargoyelosaurus.PNG|Super Rare Gargoyleosaurus Empty album.png Super Rare+ Euoplocephalus Album.PNG|Super Rare Euoplocephalus Empty album.png Empty album.png Miragaia_Album.jpg|Super Rare Miragaia Empty album.png Screenshot 2013-07-28-23-03-04.png|Egg Super Rare Kentrosaurus Empty album.png Album Super Rare Blitz Ankylosaurus.jpg|Super Rare Blitz Ankylosaurus Rare + Polacanthus in List.png|Rare Polacanthus Empty album.png Empty_album (1).png Empty album.png Super Rare Kenrosaurus Type 2 Album.jpg|Super Rare Kenrosaurus Egg Type 2 '' Marginocephalia: '' Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-51-44.png|Archaeoceratops Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-51-49.png|Albertaceratops Screenshot 2013-02-13-14-51-55.png|Udanoceratops Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-52-01.png|Diabloceratops Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-52-07.png|Triceratops Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-52-12.png|Pachycephalosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-52-18.png|Psittacosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-11-11.png|Brachyceratops Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-52-32.png|Pentaceratops Album DNA Archeoceratops.PNG|DNA Archaeoceratops Screenshot 2013-08-17-09-14-46.png|DNA Albertaceratops Empty album.png Empty album.png Album DNA Triceratops.PNG|DNA Triceratops Screenshot 2013-06-17-19-32-17.png|DNA Pachycephalosaurus Album DNA Psittacosaurus.PNG|DNA Psittacosaurus Album DNA Brachyceratops.PNG|DNA Brachyceratops Album DNA Pentaceratops.PNG|DNA Pentaceratops Album Gold Cage Albertaceratops.PNG|Rare Normal Albertaceratops Album Rare Normal Diabloceratops.PNG|Rare Normal Diabloceratops Screenshot 2013-03-04-09-20-12.png|Rare Normal Pachycephalosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-11-37.png|Starting Campaign Triceratops Album Gold Cage Albertaceratops.PNG|Egg Normal Albertaceratops Album Rare Normal Diabloceratops.PNG|Egg Normal Diabloceratops Screenshot 2013-03-04-09-20-12.png|Egg Normal Pachycephalosaurus Album Rare Albertaceratops.PNG|Rare Albertaceratops Album Rare Triceratops.PNG|Rare Triceratops Album Rare Pachycephalosaurus.PNG|Rare Pachycephalosaurus Album Rare Pentaceratops.PNG|Rare Pentaceratops Album Rare Zuniceratops.PNG|Rare Zuniceratops Screenshot_2013-08-06-00-12-32.png|Rare Diabloceratops Screenshot 2013-08-09-19-17-37.png|Rare Nedoceratops Empty album.png Album Rare DNA Pachycephalosaurus.PNG|DNA Rare Pachycephalosaurus Empty album.png Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-11-54.png|Event Rare Pentaceratops Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Tricera egg.png|Egg Rare Triceratops Screenshot_2013-08-06-00-12-56.png|Rare Blitz Albertaceratops Album Rare Blitz Triceratops.PNG|Rare Blitz Triceratops Empty album.png Empty album.png Screenshot 2013-05-25-09-21-22.png|Super Rare Styracosaurus Super Rare Dracorex Album.PNG|Super Rare Dracorex Album Super Rare Einiosaurus.PNG|Super Rare Einiosaurus Album Super Rare Chasmosaurus.PNG|Super Rare Chasmosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Screenshot 2013-08-25-23-09-07.png|Super Rare Stegoceras Empty album.png Empty album.png '' Ornithopoda: '' Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-12-14.png|Iguanodon Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-12-21.png|Edmontosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-12-28.png|Ouranosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-11.png|Corythosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-18.png|Shantungosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-12-36.png|Parasaurolophus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-29.png|Hypsilophodon Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-34.png|Maiasaura Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-40.png|Lesothosaurus Screenshot 2013-07-27-16-36-15.png|DNA Iguanodon Screenshot 2013-07-21-16-24-15.png|DNA Edmontosaurus Album DNA Ouranosaurus.PNG|DNA Ouranosaurus Empty album.png Screenshot 2013-08-15-12-40-44.png|DNA Shantungosaurus Screenshot 2013-07-21-16-22-34.png|DNA Parasaurolophus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-12-46.png|DNA Hypsilophodon Screenshot 2013-07-21-16-18-16.png|DNA Maiasaura Empty album.png Album Gold Cage Edmontosaurus.PNG|Rare Normal Edmontosaurus Album DNA Parasaurolophus.PNG|Rare Normal Parasaurolophus Album Gold Cage Edmontosaurus.PNG|Egg Normal Edmontosaurus Album DNA Parasaurolophus.PNG|Egg Normal Parasaurolophus Empty album.png Album Rare Iguanodon.PNG|Rare Iguanodon Album Rare Huaxiaosaurus.PNG|Rare Huaxiaosaurus Album Rare Ouranosaurus.PNG|Rare Ouranosaurus Screenshot 2013-07-19-18-36-43.png|Rare Tethyshadros Screenshot 2013-08-03-14-43-12.png|Rare Olorotitan Screenshot 2013-08-24-17-29-25.png|DNA Rare Ouranosaurus Empty album.png Album Rare Blitz Iguanodon.PNG|Rare Blitz Iguanodon Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png IMG 0105.PNG|Super Rare Lambeosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png '' Sauropoda: Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-53.png|Apatosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-00.png|Amargasaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-05.png|Argentinosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-11.png|Anchisaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-18.png|Saltasaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-26.png|Diplodocus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-34.png|Brachiosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-39.png|Mamenchisaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-45.png|DNA Apatosaurus Screenshot 2013-03-06-12-13-06.png|DNA Amargasaurus Empty album.png Album DNA Anchisaurus.PNG|DNA Anchisaurus DNA album saltasaurus.png|DNA Saltasaurus Screenshot 2013-07-01-20-41-08.png|DNA Diplodocus Album DNA Brachiosaurus.PNG|DNA Brachiosaurus Screenshot 2013-07-20-16-58-59.png|DNA Mamenchisaurus Screenshot 2013-06-30-23-39-55.png|Rare Normal Argentinosaurus Album DNA Saltasaurus.PNG|Rare Normal Saltasaurus Album en brachio.png|Rare Normal Brachiosaurus Screenshot 2013-06-30-23-39-55.png|EN Argentinosaurus Album DNA Saltasaurus.PNG|EN Saltasaurus Album en brachio.png|EN Brachiosaurus Album Rare Apatosaurus.PNG|Rare Apatosaurus Album Rare Amargasaurus.PNG|Rare Amargasaurus Album Rare Jobaria.PNG|Rare Jobaria Album Rare Brachiosaurus.PNG|Rare Brachiosaurus Album Rare Ampelosaurus.PNG|Rare Ampelosaurus Empty_album (1).png Screenshot_2013-11-27-11-29-48.png|Rare Saltasaurus Screenshot_2013-11-27-11-30-00.png|Rare Diplodocus Album dna apatosaurus.png|DNA Rare Apatosaurus Album DNA Jobaria.PNG|DNA Rare Jobaria Empty album.png Album Rare Blitz Amargasaurus.PNG|Rare Blitz Amargasaurus Empty_album (1).png Empty album.png Screenshot_2013-11-27-11-32-23.png|Blitz Rare Ampelosaurus Album Super Rare Brachiosaurus.jpg|Super Rare Brachiosaurus (Type 1) Empty album.png Album Super Rare Sauroposeidon.jpg|Super Rare Sauroposeidon Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Jobaria.jpg|Super Rare Jobaria Empty album.png Empty album.png Screenshot 2013-08-03-09-36-14.png|Super Rare Brachiosaurus (Type 2) Screenshot 2014-09-28-07-58-52.png|Super Rare Mamenchisaurus Album Super Rare Blitz Titanosaurus.jpg|Super Rare Blitz Titanosaurus Album Super Rare Blitz Agustinia.jpg|Super Rare Blitz Agustinia Screenshot 2013-08-15-01-18-05.png|Super Rare Blitz Puertasaurus Album SS Rare Argentinosaurus.jpg|SS Rare Argentinosaurus Theropoda: Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-13-52.png|Austroraptor Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-07.png|Allosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-16.png|Velociraptor Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-23.png|Gallimimus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-32.png|Carnotaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-39.png|Cryolophosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-45.png|Spinosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-52.png|Deinonychus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-59.png|Tyrannosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-05.png|Dilophosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-12.png|Microraptor Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-18.png|Megalosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-24.png|Yangchuanosaurus Album DNA Austroraptor.PNG|DNA Austroraptor Empty album.png Album DNA Velociraptor.PNG|DNA Velociraptor Screenshot 2013-07-27-09-12-01.png|DNA Gallimimus Empty album.png Crylo.PNG|DNA Cryolophosaurus Album DNA Spinosaurus.PNG|DNA Spinosaurus Album DNA Deinonychus.PNG|DNA Deinonychus Empty album.png Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-14-11.png|DNA Dilophosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-14-20.png|DNA Microraptor Empty album.png Album DNA Yangchuanosaurus.PNG|DNA Yangchuanosaurus Microraptor Coin Album.jpg|Coin Microraptor Album Starting Campaign Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Starting Campaign Tyrannosaurus Album Rare Spinosaurus.PNG|Rare Normal Spinosaurus Album Rare Normal Velociraptor.PNG|Rare Normal Velociraptor Album Gold Cage Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Rare Normal Tyrannosaurus Album Gold Cage Deinonychus.PNG|Rare Normal Deinonychus Album Rare Normal Velociraptor.PNG|Egg Normal Velociraptor Album Rare Spinosaurus.PNG|Egg Normal Spinosaurus Album Gold Cage Deinonychus.PNG|Egg Normal Deinonychus Album Gold Cage Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Egg Normal Tyrannosaurus Album Rare Austroraptor.PNG|Rare Austroraptor Album Rare Allosaurus.PNG|Rare Allosaurus Album Rare Velociraptor.PNG|Rare Velociraptor Album Rare Gallimimus.PNG|Rare Gallimimus Album Rare Carnotaurus.PNG|Rare Carnotaurus Empty album.png Album Rare Cryolophosaurus.PNG|Rare Cryolophosaurus Screenshot 2013-03-30-22-44-53.png|Rare Spinosaurus Album Rare Deinonychus.PNG|Rare Deinonychus Album Rare Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Rare Tyrannosaurus Album Rare Dilophosaurus.PNG|Rare Dilophosaurus Rare megalo album.png|Rare Megalosaurus Album Rare Microraptor.PNG|Rare Microraptor Album Rare Mapusaurus.PNG|Rare Mapusaurus Album Rare Baryonyx.PNG|Rare Baryonyx Album Rare Gorgosaurus.PNG|Rare Gorgosaurus Album Rare Dilong.PNG|Rare Dilong Screenshot 2013-05-18-23-00-53.png|Rare Plateosaurus Rare+ Alioramus Album.PNG|Rare Alioramus Screenshot 2013-08-10-17-15-53.png|Rare Troodon Album DNA Rare Austroraptor.PNG|DNA Rare Austroraptor Empty album.png Empty album.png Screenshot 2013-05-19-09-45-51.png|DNA Rare Gallimimus Album DNA Rare Cryolophosaurus.PNG|DNA Rare Cryolophosaurus Album Rare Regenerate Dilophosaurus.PNG|DNA Rare Dilophosaurus Album DNA Rare Microraptor.PNG|DNA Rare Microraptor Dna rare megalo album.png|DNA Rare Megalosaurus DNA Rare Carno.png|DNA Rare Carnotaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Rare Event Exclusive Allosaurus.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Allosaurus Album Rare Event Exclusive Cryolophosaurus.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Cryolophosaurus Album Rare Event Exclusive Christmas Microraptor.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Christmas Microraptor Album Rare Event Exclusive Microraptor.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Microraptor Album Rare Event Exclusive Spinosaurus.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Spinosaurus Album Rare Event Exclusive Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Tyrannosaurus Album Event Exclusive Rare Velociraptor.jpg|Rare Event Exclusive Velociraptor Boosted campaign R Trex.jpg|Boosted Campaign Rare Tyrannosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Screenshot_2013-08-06-00-41-21.png|Rare Blitz Plateosaurus Album Rare Blitz Mapusaurus.PNG|Rare Blitz Mapusaurus Album Rare Blitz Spinosaurus.PNG|Rare Blitz Spinosaurus Album Rare Blitz Alioramus.PNG|Rare Blitz Alioramus Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Deinonychus.PNG|Super Rare Deinonychus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Mapusaurus.PNG|Super Rare Mapusaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Velociraptor.PNG|Super Rare Velociraptor Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Utahraptor.PNG|Super Rare Utahraptor Album Super Rare Suchomimus.jpg|Super Rare Suchomimus IMG 1771.jpg|Super Rare Tyrannotitan Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Carcharodontosaurus.jpg|Super Rare Carcharodontosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Carnotaurus (Type 2).jpg|Super Rare Carnotaurus (Type 2) Album Super Rare Nanotyrannus.jpg|Super Rare Nanotyrannus Album Super Rare Cryolophosaurus (Type 2).jpg|Super Rare Cryolophosaurus (Type 2) IMG 0919.PNG|Super Rare Siamotyrannus Es megalo album.png|Egg Super Rare Megalosaurus Album Egg Super Rare Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Egg Super Rare Tyrannosaurus Super Rare Event Exclusive Oviraptor Album.PNG|Event Exclusive Super Rare Oviraptor Album Egg Super Rare Microraptor.jpg|Egg Super Rare Microraptor Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Blitz Super Rare Afrovenator.PNG|Super Rare Blitz Afrovenator Album Super Rare Blitz Ceratosaurus.PNG|Super Rare Blitz Ceratosaurus Album Super Rare Blitz Skorpiovenator.jpg|Super Rare Blitz Skorpiovenator Album Super Rare Blitz Mapusaurus.jpg|Super Rare Blitz Mapusaurus Screenshot 2013-08-09-18-08-55.png|Event Exclusive Super Rare Irritator Screenshot 2013-09-09-21-42-20.png|Egg EE Super Rare Therizinosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album SS Rare Tyrannosaurus.jpg|SS Rare Tyrannosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Screenshot 2013-09-22-16-41-50.png|Event Exclusive Super Rare Velociraptor|link=Super Rare Velociraptor Pterosaur: ''Last updated 27/11/2013'' Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-57-02.png|Zhejiangopterus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-55.png|Pteranodon Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-49.png|Pterodactylus Album DNA Zhejiangopterus.PNG|DNA Zhejiangopterus Screenshot 2013-04-03-22-51-23.png|DNA Pteranodon Album DNA Pterodactylus.PNG|DNA Pterodactylus Album Starting Boost Pteranodon.PNG|Starting Campaign Pteranodon Album Rare Anhanguera.PNG|Rare Anhanguera Album Rare Zhejiangopterus.PNG|Rare Zhejiangopterus Album Rare Pteranodon.PNG|Rare Pteranodon Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-43.png|Rare Thalassodromeus Screenshot_2013-11-27-10-54-18.png|Rare Hatzegopteryx Album Rare Eudimorphodon.PNG|Rare Eudimorphodon Imatuer.jpg|Rare Peteinosaurus Screenshot 2013-07-20-17-22-57.png|Rare Rhamphorhynchus Screenshot_2013-11-27-10-54-50.png|Rare Dimorphodon Screenshot_2013-11-27-10-55-03.png|Rare Thalassodromeus Screenshot_2013-11-27-10-55-15.png|Rare Dsungaripterus Screenshot 2013-11-26-02-10-45.png|Rare Sordes Album DNA Rare Zhejiangopterus.PNG|DNA Rare Zhejiangopterus Album Rare Regenerate Pteranodon.PNG|DNA Rare Pteranodon Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Screenshot_2013-11-27-10-55-40.png|Blitz Rare Zhejiangopterus Empty_album (1).png Screenshot_2013-11-27-10-55-54.png|Blitz Rare Eudimorphodon Screenshot_2013-11-27-10-56-05.png|Blitz Rare Peteinosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Quetzalcoatlus.PNG|Super Rare Quetzalcoatlus Screenshot_2013-11-27-10-51-27.png|Super Rare Noripterus Empty album.png Screenshot_2013-11-27-10-51-50.png|Super Rare Scaphognathus Screenshot_2013-11-27-10-50-44.png|Super Rare Zhenyuanopterus Screenshot_2013-11-27-10-51-04.png|Super Rare Zhejiangopterus Empty album.png Album Egg Super Rare Anhanguera.jpg|Egg Super Rare Anhanguera Screenshot_2013-09-05-13-21-02.png|Blitz Super Rare Pteranodon Screenshot_2013-11-27-10-50-17.png|Super Rare Quetzacoatlus Empty_album (1).png Screenshot 2013-08-04-09-43-14.png|SS Rare Hatzegopteryx Screenshot 2013-09-04-22-29-39.png|SS Rare Quetzalcoatlus Empty_album (1).png Empty_album (1).png Empty_album (1).png Empty_album (1).png Marine Reptile: As of Aug 17 there were 35 pages in this album. '' Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-57-13.png|Ichthyosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-57-22.png|Elasmosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-14-59.png|Futabasaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-57-35.png|Plesiosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-15-06.png|DNA Ichthyosaurus Empty album.png|DNA Elasmosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-15-12.png|DNA Futabasaurus Album DNA Plesiosaurus.PNG|DNA Plesiosaurus Album DNA Elasmosaurus.PNG|Rare Normal Elasmosaurus Album DNA Elasmosaurus.PNG|Egg Normal Elasmosaurus Album Rare Elasmosaurus.PNG|Rare Elasmosaurus Album Rare Tylosaurus.PNG|Rare Tylosaurus Album Rare Plesiosaurus.PNG|Rare Plesiosaurus Album Rare Liopleurodon.PNG|Rare Liopleurodon Empty album.png Dino donminion 834.PNG|Rare Excalibosaurus Screenshot_2013-08-06-00-19-56.png|Rare Eurhinosaurus Empty album.png Album DNA Rare Liopleurodon.PNG|DNA Rare Liopleurodon Empty album.png Screenshot_2013-08-06-00-20-04.png|Rare Blitz Tylosaurus Album Super Rare Tylosaurus.jpg|Super Rare Tylosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Kronosaurus.jpg|Super Rare Kronosaurus Empty album.png Screenshot 2013-05-18-23-00-28.png|Super Rare Tanystropheus Dino donminion 833.PNG|Super Rare Plesiosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Blitz Tanystropheus.jpg|Blitz Super Rare Tanystropheus Empty album.png Empty album.png IMG 0615.PNG|Super Rare Stenopterygius '